project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Invisible
Invisible (インビジブル) è un Kagamine Rin e Megpoid Gumi duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 scritto e prodotto da kemu. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Snowman. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Hard-hitting vocals combined with a relentless hard rock tempo. We struggle, but where's the ray of light at the end? Be sure to watch the stylish Rin and GUMI dance duo!"'' Liriche Giapponese=とんでもない現象 どうやら透明人間になりました 万々歳は飲み込んで ああでもないこうでもない原因推測をぶちまけて 一つ覚えで悪かったね まあしょうがない しょうがない 防衛本能はシタタカに 煙たい倫理は置いといて あんなこと そんなこと煩悩妄執もハツラツと 聞きたくなかった陰口と 焼き付いたキスシーン リセットは別の話 もう頭が痛いよ 大嫌い嫌い嫌いな僕が　 見えてますかルンパッパ 知らん知らん顔して　凭れるナナメが欲しいだけ 楽観 楽観 達観 楽観 達観 楽観視 僕は透明人間 見えないクセして 世迷い言垂れても意味ないじゃん 混濁とコンタクト コンダクターこんな僕を導いて セルカークばりの粋なシチュエイション ああでもないこうでもない あんなことこんなこと もう沢山 つべこべ排他的感情論 どうやら一方通行のお友達は膠もなく 随分大胆な夜遊びね 世界一無害で尚且つ 傍若無人なゴミにはなれたでしょう そこに僕がいない事 誰も気づいちゃいないでしょう そもそもいない方が 当たり前でしたね 大嫌い嫌い嫌いな僕を 　覚えてますか ルンパッパ 知らん知らん顔して 楽しく生きるの やめてくんない？ 楽観 楽観 達観 楽観 達観 楽観視 僕は透明人間 爪噛む悪いクセ 今更止めても 意味ないじゃん 大往生を前にして しゃがれた老父は笑ってた そうかそうか道理で ひとりじゃ 笑えない 大嫌い嫌い嫌いな僕が　 張り裂けてルンパッパ 届かない戯れ言 内緒の悪口ありがとう 大嫌い嫌い嫌いな僕を　どうか忘れないで ごめんね それでも 端っこでいいから座らせて 交差点 人ごみの真ん中を急ぐサラリーマンが すれ違いざま 今 半身で確かに避けたんだ 今 僕はここに|-|Romaji=tondemonai genshou douyara toumei ningen ni narimashita banbanzai wa nomikonde aa demo nai kou demo nai genin suisoku o buchimakete hitotsuoboe de warukatta ne maa shou ga nai shou ga nai boueihonnou wa shitataka ni kebutai ronri wa oitoite anna koto sonna koto bonnou moushuu mo hatsuratsu to kikitakunakatta kageguchi to yakitsuita KISS SCENE RESET wa betsu no hanashi mou atama ga itai yo daikirai kirai kirai na boku ga mietemasu ka runpappa shiran shiran kao shite motareru naname ga hoshii dake rakkan rakkan takkan rakkan takkan rakkanshi boku wa toumei ningen mienai kuse shite yomaigoto taretemo imi nai jan kondaki to CONTACT CONDUCTOR konna boku o michibiite SELKIRK bari no iki na SITUATION aa demo nai kou demo nai anna koto konna koto mou takusan tsubekobe haitateki kanjouron douyara ippoutsuukou no otomodachi wa nibe mo naku zuibun daitan na yoasobi ne sekaiichi mugai de naokatsu boujakubujin na gomi ni wa nareta deshou soko ni boku ga inai koto dare mo kizuicha inai deshou somosomo inai hou ga atarimae deshita ne daikirai kirai kirai na boku o oboetemasuka runpappa shiran shiran kao shite tanoshiku ikiru no yamete kunnai? rakkan rakkan takkan rakkan takkan rakkanshi boku wa toumei ningen tsume kamu warui kuse imasara yamete mo imi nai jan daioujou o mae ni shite shagareta roufu wa waratteta souka souka douri de hitori ja waraenai daikirai kirai kirai na boku ga harisakete runpappa todokanai zaregoto naisho no waruguchi arigatou daikirai kirai kirai na boku o douka wasurenaide gomen ne soredemo hashikko de ii kara suwarasete kousaten hitogomi no mannaka o isogu SALARYMAN ga surechigaizama ima banmi de tashika ni yoketan da ima boku wa koko ni|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Coleena Wu' Due to an outrageous phenomenon, I've somehow turned into an invisible person Gulping down cheers Aa not this, not that, I throw out guesses about the cause Sorry for remembering only one thing at a time Well, it can't be helped, it can't be helped, My self-defence instinct is stubborn Putting oppressive morals to the side, That, that kind of thing, these deeply-rooted delusions of worldly desires are lively I heard gossip I didn't want to hear and a kiss scene was burned into my eyes The reset is in a different story Ugh, my head hurts You really hate, hate me. Do you see me, who you hate so much? Runpapa With an ignorant unknowing expression you just want to lean on your slanted ideals Optimism optimism philosophy optimism philosophy optimism. I'm an invisible person Because I can't be seen, Even if I mutter nonsense, there's no point Chaos and contact, conductor, lead me a Selkirk-style, stylish situation Aa Not this, not that, That, this kind of thing, it's already enough complaining using exclusively sentimental arguments It seems like my one way-trafic friends are point-blank It's a pretty daring nightlife, isn't it? I've become the world's most harmless And most arrogant piece of trash, haven't I? I'm not there But no one's noticed, have they? But me not being there in the first place was natural, wasn't it? You really hate, hate me. Do you remember me, who you hate so much? Runpapa With an ignorant unknowing expression Can you stop living so enjoyably?! Optimism optimism philosophy optimism philosophy optimism. I'm an invisible person Even if I stop my bad nail-biting habit, there's no point now With his peaceful death in front of him, my hoarse old dad was smiling I see, I see, no wonder I can't smile because I'm alone You really hate hate me, Will you break me, who you hate so much, open? Lunpappa That white lie won't reach For insulting me secretly, thank you You really hate, hate me, but please don't forget about me, whom you hate so much. I'm sorry Even so I'm fine with the edge, so let me sit At the intersection, within the crowd of people, a hurrying salaryman As we passed each other, Just now, he definitely tried to avoid hitting me Right now, I am here Video Project mirai deluxe - invisible (インビジブル) pv|Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Megpoid Gumi Categoria:Canzoni del 2011